Robot Bar Fight
Robot Bar Fight is a YFM song. Lyrics Oh snap! It’s a robot bar fight Oh no! It’s a robot bar fight Oh snap! It’s a robot bar fight Oh no! It’s a robot bar fight I remember I used to serve drinks at this local joint Cause I was broke but my focal point was This wasn’t no regular bar It was a spot where robots were ready to spar And one night Megatron rolled in He ordered Pennzoil Drank it straight from a can His plan was to go and get wasted again Standing next to Megaman with a drink in his hand Oh snap! It’s a robot bar fight (Have you ever seen them?) Oh no! It’s a robot bar fight (You ain’t never seen them) Oh snap! It’s a robot bar fight (You ain’t never seen them) Oh no! It’s a robot bar fight Now Megatron was Rambunctious, hoping to lay That lady from the Jetsons, Rosie the Maid He said, “Hey, baby. Can I lube your parts? We can put our metal together, produce a spark.” Now, she was praying for a man to defend her from the offender Her friend Bender walked in and wopped, clocked, socked him in the jaw Then he saw Dr. Robotnik And Robotnik was about to attack And Terminator grabbed a bottle sayin’ “I’ll be back.” Cause he knew Megatron for a couple of years Hit Bender with the bottle and it busted his gears Oh snap! It’s a robot bar fight (Have you ever seen them?) Oh no! It’s a robot bar fight (You ain’t never seen them) Oh snap! It’s a robot bar fight (You ain’t never seen them) Now Marvin the Paranoid Android was startled, right And he screamed, “It’s a robot bar fight.” And Robocop busted in to stop ‘em Started shooting at Robotnik Blaka! Blaka! Bullet hit Robotnik in the esophagus One grazed the shoulder of Maria from Metropolis Before Robocop could say he was sorry In jumped her boyfriend Wall-E Wall-E rolled up, pretty upset Took Robocop’s gun, pistol-whipped him in the neck And everybody ran. He was fixin’ to shoot at R2 and C3PO kissin’ in a booth Oh snap! It’s a robot bar fight (Have you ever seen them?) Oh no! It’s a robot bar fight (You ain’t never seen them) Oh snap! It’s a robot bar fight (You ain’t never seen them) Oh no! It’s a robot bar fight Oh snap! It’s a robot bar fight (Have you ever seen them?) Oh no! It’s a robot bar fight (You ain’t never seen them) Oh snap! It’s a robot bar fight (You ain’t never seen them) Oh no! It’s a robot bar fight Once Wall-E got the gat, he went crazy and snapped He had everybody trapped, and he started to cap Every single robot left in the place Even that goofy bastard from Lost in Space Wall-E paused for a moment for a re-up So I fled out the back with Maria She wasn’t hurt except a scratch on her shoulder So I took her back to my home and I boned her Or maybe I just make all that up Gallery Img 9275 robot-bar-fight-your-favorite-martian-music-video.jpg|Robot Puff Puff dancing. Robot-Bar-Fight-Megatron-Rosie-150x150.gif|Megatron asking Rosie if he can "lube her pants". Robot Puff.png|''"Robot Bar Fight!"'' Category:Songs